User blog:StormieCreater/A Picture Worth Taking (by me and K9luvthatleo, Nineth Story in the TMNT Fanfiction)
Cast: TMNT Characters: Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michelangelo April O Neil Casey Jones My OCs Ralphael Samuel Gabriella Francesco Tylena Saige Othello Iredessa Echo Willemse Roari William Milliana Liola Lilo Jeremiah Alopex Evelynn Matthew Aolani Omega Freya Mitch Rivka O' Brien Ishmael(mentioned) K9luvthatleo's OCs: Autumn Brunette Asher Makayla (Minor) Alex (Minor) Raleigh Jennifer Connor Chapter 1 It was a gorgeous day in the Power Turtles lair. Ralph was playing video games while his siblings were texting. Ralph: Sammy, I bet I can beat you in this level. Sammy: Hold on. Texting, Brunette, need to send. Ralph: T_T *turns to Gabby* C'mon Gabby! You know you want to. Gabby: *Half hugs Ralph around the neck* Look at the pretty heart Donnie sent me! Ralph: T_I Hey Frisco! You wanna bash me in Super Smash Bros.?! Frisco: Still. Waiting. For. Rivka. To. Send. Text. To. me. *text pops up* OOH! I got one from her! Ralph: Tyla. What about you? Tyla: *giggles at the text Otto sent her* Ralph: Oh, come on! What does this type of plague have on you guys?! Frisco: It's not a plague. It's called love. Ralph: T_O Tyla: It's a feeling you get when you think someone's right for you. It's a crush. Ralph: Well, how come I am not feeling it? Sammy: It takes time, Ralph. You'll see her soon. She could be just around the corner. Ralph: Ugh. All this lovey dovey stuff is making me nauseous. I'm heading up. Gabby: Okay! Have fun! While Ralph headed up to the surface, he thought about what his siblings said. Ralph: She could be just around the corner. Hmm. *heads around the corner, but sees...* AH! Guys?! What are you doing here?! Sammy: We couldn't let you go alone. Frisco: Yea dude. Found your girlfriend yet? Ralph: First of all no. Second of all, she wouldn't be my girlfriend the first day we met! Sammy: Anyway, we are on our nightly patrol. *sees six turtle figures and a lizard* Look! It's the turtles! Gabby: Let's go see them! After a while... Leo: *has Sammy in a headlock* Boy, it's so good to see you guys! Tyla: Hey, Odette. Odette: Hey, Tyla. Eva: So these are the Power Turtles. Leo: Yup. Eva, this is Samuel, Ralphael, Gabriella, Francesco, and Tylena. Guys, this is my other sister Eva. And I think you guys met Raleigh. Raleigh: Hey guys! Power Turtles: Sup? After they talked for a while, a UFM (unidentified flying mutant) came falling. ????: Incoming! *crashes into Ralph* Ralph: Oof! *dizzy* ???: Boy, that was some landing! *gasps* You all are mutant turtles! Raleigh: Not me! I'm a lizard. But I was adopted by the turtles so... ???: This has got to be my next scoop! *holds up her camera to take a picture* Raph: *covers up the lens* Um, I don't think so, sister. We can't let anybody figure out that we exist. ???: Hey, it's okay! Your secret is safe with me! *sees Ralph, and helps him up* Are you okay? What happened? Ralph looked at the girl and instantly froze. Hearts went around the girl as he blushed and stared at her. She had butterfly wings, short blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes. He snapped out of it when Raph snapped his fingers. Raph: Earth to Ralph. Ralph: Wha..huh?! Oh, I, uh, *sees Autumn and blushes* T-thank you. ???: It's no problem! My name is Autumn. Sorry about trying to take a picture of you guys. I didn't know you had to stay in the shadows. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Sammy: It's o- Ralph: You're good. Real good. O_O I-I mean, it's okay. Autumn: Well, I better get back home. Ralph: Wait! Autumn: *turns to see Ralph* Ralph: Meet me tomorrow night? Autumn: Sure. *flies off* Ralph: *swoons* Mikey: Dude, did you just ask her out in front of us? *Frisco and Mikey laugh* Ralph: I just asked her to HANG. OUT! Not ASK. HER. OUT! Geez! *jumps off the building and lands on his feet* Leo: Way to go, guys. Sammy: We better go before we embarrass him more. *leaves and heads to his home* Chapter 2 (K9luvthatleo) Autumn was sitting at her lonely table with her head down. Her parents were gone and she was alone in her family's large house. You could hear a mouse run across the floor, it was that quiet. She sighed and headed towards her room. Back at Ralph's place, everybody was getting ready for bed except Ralph, who was pacing back and forth talking about tomorrow. Gabby: "Ralph! Go to sleep already! You can talk about it tomorrow!" Ralph: "Fine, but I can't stop thinking about her! She was *whispering* kinda cute." Frisco: *looking up from his comic book with a smirk* "What was that?" Sammy: "You know what? Let's go to sleep!" Tyla: "Great idea, good night!!" *turns light off* ~The next day~ Leo: "How do you think Ralph and that other girl are gonna do?" Donnie: "Just fine! Probably...." Mikey: "They'll probably kiss!" Raph: "Shut it, Mikey!" *punches him* Odette: "Who knows, Raph? It might happen!" Eva: "Yeah!" Raleigh: *coming around the corner* "Master Splinter wants us to train, guys!" Everyone: "Okay!" Everyone ran off into the dojo and started fighting. ~7:00 P.M.~ Autumn was waiting on a rooftop taking pictures with her camera. Suddenly, Ralph appeared. Ralph: "H-hi, Autumn!" Autumn: "AH! Oh, it's just you. Hi!" Ralph: "Are you ready to hang out?" Autumn: "Yeah!" Mikey and Frisco were watching from behind. Autumn leaned onto Ralph's shoulder and her mouth began to move, Autumn: "Ralph, I...." TBC Chapter 3 Autumn: I really enjoy your company Ralph. It is really nice. Ralph: Y-you do?! Autumn: *nods while blushing* Ralph: *stands* W-well d-o you wanna d-do this tomorrow? Autumn: Of course. But in the night so people don't see you. Ralph and Autumn stood to leave. Before Autumn left, she turned, leaned into Ralph, and kissed him on the cheek. Ralph blushed and jumped for joy. Ralph: YAHOOOOO! *jumps into the sewers* Autumn: *giggles and leaves for home* Meanwhile, Mikey and Frisco were watching and laughing. Frisco: This is soooo going to ruin his reputation! Mikey: We love it! *high-fives Frisco and laughs his head off* Meanwhile, at her house, Autumn was still alone. She sighed and felt lonely. Without her knowing, the Courageous Crew watched from her window with sad looks on their faces. Tyla: Poor Autumn. Odette: She is all lonely and stuff. We should offer her a home. Echo: I. am. not. going. to. cry! Willemse: Let it out Echo. Let it out. Otto: Let's ask Autumn if she want to stay at the Power Turtles' house. Roari: What will Ralph say? Tyla: He would love it. I KNOW he has a crush on her. Echo: SHH! She might hear you! Odette: Good point, big head. But maybe if we ask the Power Turtles, they might let her. So after those words, they left to ask Sammy if Autumn can stay with them. TBC Chapter 4 (K9luvthatleo) The Courageous Crew ran back to the Power Turtles' place. Otto:"Sammy!" Sammy:*turns around* "What?" Willemse:"Can?" Roari:"Autumn?" Echo:"Stay?" Tyla:"With?" Odette:"YOU?!" Sammy:"Uh-" Ralph:*hears what they're talking about and shoves Sammy* "Uh, yeah! Sure! I'll ask her tomorrow!" Echo:"Okay." The Courageous Crew started off back to their house. Roari:"That was easy." Willemse:"Yeah." ~Next day~ Ralph:"Can't. Wait. Any. Longer!" Gabby:*puts pillow over head*"It's 7:30 in the morning! Go back to bed!" Ralph:"I can't!" Sammy:"Then play video games, but turn down the volume." Ralph:"Great idea!" Ralph turned on the TV and a very loud noise came out of the speakers that it woke Frisco. Frisco:"AH!" Sammy:"How loud did you leave it on last night?" Ralph:*shrugs then turns down volume* Finally, 7:00 came around the corner. Ralph jumped up and headed out. Ralph:"Bye guys!" Ralph sat on the top of a building waiting for her. Autumn came 20 minutes later. Autumn:"Sorry I'm late! I was making sure I wasn't messy." Ralph:"It's fine!" Autumn:"Thanks for understanding!" Ralph:"I want to ask you something," Autumn:"Go ahead!" Ralph:"Do you wanna stay at my place since you're so lonely?" TBC Chapter 5 Autumn pondered this question for a moment, but finally nodded. Autumn: I would love to Ralph! Ralph: R-really?! Autumn: I'll grab my stuff and be right there! Ralph: *blushes like an idiot* Back at the Power Turtles' lair, Gabby was hanging out with her friends, Saige, Liola, Milly, and Brunette. Ralph came in. Saige: Hi Ralph! Ralph: Hey. Liola: Who's that? Right on cue, Autumn stepped into the Power Turtles' lair and waved. Ralph: Girls, this is Autumn. She is going to be staying with us. Autumn: Because my parents are out of town. Brunette: You can stay with us. Milly: I can't imagine staying at home alone without my brother. Literally, Willy is out with Freya and Mitch so I decided to come here. Gabby is having a sleepover tonight. Gabby: Why don't you come and join us Autumn? Autumn: M-me? Join you guys? Sure! Ralph: Just so you know, Gabby is talkative. Gabby: Huh. That's weird. Ralph: Wut? Gabby: Alopex is supposed to be arriving right about... Alopex: I'm here! Gabby: now. Saige: Wow! That was accurate! Gabby: Haha! Thanks! TBC Chapter 7 That night, while the others were asleep, Gabby and her friends talked quietly in the main room. Gabby: Anyone else want to talk about their relationship status? Saige: Me. Liola: R-Relationship? Milly: I'm in. Brunette: Me too. Alopex: Alright. Autumn: *Shrugs* Sure. Count me in. Gabby: So, me and Donnie are still together and it's almost been two months! There's a dance coming up at Willemse's house and Donnie asked me to go. Of course, I said yes. Saige: Well, me and Leo are still dating, and I think he asked me. Liola: Louis might be there. Autumn: Are you guys together? Liola: Well, we're not together yet, but we like each other. Milly: I'm bringing my football so me and Tyrone can play together. Alopex: Tough love is so cute! Brunette: Sammy asked me to go to the dance. I said yes. Alopex: Same with Jeremiah. Which, is the marking we have been dating for two years. Girls: Woah. Alopex: I know right?! Gabby: What about you Autumn? Autumn: M-me? Alopex: What do you think about Ralph? Autumn: Ralph?! All the girls lean in to hear her answer. TBC Chapter 8 (K9luvthatleo) "Well," Autumn started, "Uh....." The girls leaned in closer. "Well," Autumn cleared her throat, "I," she took a deep breath, "I l-like him....." The girls did a silent scream then Alopex spoke up, "Are you gonna ask him to go to the dance?" "I don't know!" Autumn put her head down, "I'm scared!" Milly spoke, "I'll ask him for you, I'll ask l him tomorrow morning." "Uh, okay...." Autumn stared at the floor. "Let's get some sleep." Liola suggested. She turned off her flashlight and went straight to sleep like the other girls-except for Autumn. She was thinking about how Milly was going to ask Ralph tomorrow. After a while, she went to sleep. ~The next morning~ Milly was the first one to wake up. She was excited to ask Ralph. Around 9:30, everyone was up. They ate breakfast and started talking. Autumn barely ate anything, Ralph asked her, "Why aren't you eating?" "I don't know," Autumn sighed. "Hey, Ralph," Milly whispered. "What?" he asked. "I need to talk to you!" Milly exclaimed in a tiny voice. "Okay," Ralph said, getting pulled my Milly into his room, "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong," she started tossing her football back and forth in her hands, "Autumn needs to ask you something, but she's too scared to ask you, so I'm doing it for her." "What does she need to ask?" Ralph started freaking out in his mind. "She wants to know if you..... want to go to the dance at Willemse's with you." "Oh wow," Ralph blushed. Autumn was peaking around the corner. She then whispered to herself, "I sure hope he doesn't say no." TBC Chapter 8 (StormieCreater) Ralph was shocked. He had no idea that Autumn wanted to ask him. He leaned over and whispered his answer to her. Milly walked over to speak to Autumn. Autumn: What did he say? Milly: Well, Autumn, I just have to tell you... Autumn: *gripping her hands* Milly: He is ecstatic and totally wants to go with you. Autumn: EEEE!!! *hugs Milly really tight* Milly: Tight!! Autumn: Oh, sorry. That night, Ralph was on his phone looking at a picture of Autumn. While he did, Autumn crept out of her room to see him. She sits next to him. Autumn: Hey. Ralph: *looks at her and blushes* H-hey. Autumn: Why are you still up? Ralph: I dunno. Just don't feel like sleeping. Autumn: *smiles* Well, *twirls her short hair* I heard that you told me I could go to the dance with you. Ralph: Yea? Autumn: Yea. *toys with a tiny golden thing* Ralph: Wait, what's that? *points to the golden thing in her hand* Autumn: Oh, it's just a locket. My parents gave it to me when I was really little. But I haven't seen them around often, so I don't wear it. Brings back memories. Ralph: Autumn, Can I see that for a moment? Autumn: Sure. *hands the locket to him* Ralph: Now can you turn around? *Autumn nods and turns around and he puts the locket on* Autumn: *turns back around to see her locket around her neck* Oh, Ralph. Ralph, you put this on me? But, why? I already told you and brings back memories. Ralph: Hey now. *tilts her chin up gently but realizes it and pulls his hand back blushing. Takes a deep breath* Okay, I'm going to break it to you. Autumn, you are very beautiful. I know that locket brings memories, but you looks so good in it. Honest. And besides, I like you. You are a great photographer. And a great friend of mine. Autumn was shocked. She just sat there blushing. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Ralph. Ralph was dumbfounded at first, but then he hugged her back. When they released, Autumn was looking at a picture. Autumn: What's that? Ralph: Nothing! It's, I, uh, *slaps his face with his hand* Oh no. Autumn: Ralph! *takes his phone and sees the picture* I-Is that-hat me sleeping?! *laughs* Ralph: Well, I thought you looked cute! N-no offense! Autumn: None taken. Seems like I'm not the only good photographer here. Ralph: *blushes* Autumn: Well, good night Ralph. Ralph: Sleep well Autumn. Autumn heads back to her room while Ralph fell asleep on the couch. Autumn was in her room looking at a picture of Ralph. Autumn: I gotta show him how I feel too. Tomorrow, I shall give him a surprise. Chapter 9 (StormieCreater) Three days passed by and it was the day of the big dance at Willemse's. Sammy was in his room with Ralph who was getting a little ticked trying to look his best for Autumn. Sammy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sammy: Hey, Autumn will love you. Frisco: Yea, you two were making out last night! Ralph: WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!! Frisco: Well, I saw you two with your arms around each other! Ralph: We were hugging, dummy. Sammy: Alright, enough you two. We need to pick up our girls. After they picked them up, they headed for Willemse's. The room looked decorated with streamers and lights. Even a disco ball! Willemse: Hey guys! Welcome! Beverages are over there. *points at the table with popcorn and other assortments* Have fun! *walks off to join Roari* Sammy walks over with Brunette to dance with her. A fast song was on so while Brunette was boogying, Sammy was busting a move and break dancing. Ralph was with Autumn and saw Aphrodite and Apollo doing a cross between the chicken dance and the bunny hop. Autumn: They look so cute! Ralph: Yea, but they won't dance slowly because they don't like romance. Autumn: I get it. Well, they are little kids. Ralph looked around the room to see other couples dancing. They were swaying to the music. People with no crushes or BF and GF just danced with their friends in groups. He turned his head back to Autumn. Ralph: Having fun so far? Autumn: *dances freely* You bet! Willemse: Attention everyone! The slow dance will now commence! Grad your special someone and lets sway! *takes Roari's hand* Meanwhile, Lilo was in the corner drawing. Asher comes over to her. Asher: Not dancing again? Lilo: Yea. Asher: I understand. I mean, I can dance pretty well to be honest. Lilo: *blushes* I-I just don't want to accidentally step on your feet. Asher looked over at Lilo, who was hiding behind her sketchbook. He smiled tenderly, moved Lilo's sketchbook out of the way, and kissed her cheek. Lilo caught her breath. Asher: Then maybe I can teach you. *grabs Lilo's hand and pulls her up* When they walk out onto the dance floor, Lilo was nervous. Asher put his one arm on her waist, and grabbed her shaking hand with the other. Asher noticed that Lilo was shaking. He locked his dark green eyes with her sparkling green ones. Asher: Hey, don't be nervous. Just look at me and you will be fine. Lilo looked at him, then smiled. With one step in front of the other, she learned to dance in no time. She giggled after their dance ended. Asher: See? You didn't step on my feet one bit. *moves her leg with his to look like she was stepping on his foot* Oop. I spoke too soon. Lilo: *laughs and playfully pushes Asher* Thanks for teaching me how to dance. Asher: *chuckles and takes her hand again* Hey, no prob. After that they went out dancing. Everyone was having a blast at Willemse's party, and they always had. Epilogue (StormieCreater) Ralph was slow dancing with Autumn. He thought he was sweating. They hardly talked to each other. Just then, Autumn was about to speak. Autumn: I have to use the ladies room real quick. *breaks away from Ralph* BRB. *walks away from him* Ralph smiled at Autumn and patiently waited for her. A few minutes later, she still hasn't come back. Ralph: What's taking her so long? D-did she bail on me? Doesn't she like me anymore. Tears started to swell in his eyes. But he wasn't about to let everybody see him cry. So he wiped them away and tumbled over an object. It was a piece of string, but it seemed to keep going out the balcony. Ralph followed the string out there until the string stopped. He looked up to see Autumn looking at the stars. He went over to her and smirked. Ralph: I thought you had to use the ladies room. Autumn: That was just an excuse to set up my surprise. Ralph: Well, I knew I would find you out here. W-wait did you say surprise?! Autumn: Yep. Ralph: Well, *looks behind Autumn* I don't see a wrapped gift. Autumn: *gently grabs Ralph's mask tails* This is a gift that cannot be given in a gift. Ralph: W-what is it then? Autumn: This. Right on cue, Autumn pulled Ralph near her and ended up in a kiss. Ralph was shocked and looked at Autumn. During the kiss, he closed his eyes. Nearby, Sammy and Frisco were watching and they fist bumped. When Autumn slowly released her kiss, Ralph was dreamily dumbfounded. Ralph: Woah, I did not expect that. Autumn: *giggles and pulls Ralph into the building* C'mon you big oaf. Let's dance. Y'know, Ralph thought he would never find love, but then Autumn came and changed his life forever. She was his and vise verse. You could say, that she was a picture worth taking. The End Coming Up: Siren Out of Water on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell! Category:Blog posts